


Are you with me

by echo_85



Series: One-shots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, The 100 (TV) Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_85/pseuds/echo_85
Summary: “ What are you doing here?” she asked as she took a sip of her drink.“ I can’t really go anywhere else, Raven,” Luna answered. Raven just glared at her answer.“ No, I mean why are you here at the bar, why aren’t you with the others?” She rephrased her question.“ Not really into that since my clan,” Luna replied and Raven just took a sip of her drink knowing what she was talking about. At the Ring, before she ended them, they used to talk a lot and learned a lot about each other.“ What do you want?” Luna was taken back with the question though she knows that she shouldn’t have been. It’s been awhile since they actually had a proper conversation with one another."
Relationships: Luna/Raven Reyes, Minor Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw - Relationship
Series: One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919413
Kudos: 8





	Are you with me

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to title it and I was listening to Are you with me by Nilu so I just titled that. Hope you guys enjoy.

When they awoke from their cryo-sleep, they had discovered that they had been asleep for 125 years instead of 10 years. Now they would be going down to a new planet thanks to Monty and Harper who didn’t go to sleep like the rest of them. They also discovered that Monty and Harper had a son named Jordan who went to cryo-sleep as well. Now they were planning who to send down. 

“ Spacekru, you guys are with me except Raven, you’re staying here,” Bellamy says. 

“ Like hell I am,” Raven says. They couldn’t risk bringing both of their pilots down and Raven is the only engineer/mechanic on board.Plus Shaw knows the danger entering the atmosphere.

“ Look, we don’t need both our pilots to go down, and Shaw probably knows how to navigate when entering the atmosphere,” Bellamy explains to her.

“ Fine but you owe me,” Raven says, making Bellamy smile and grateful that she wouldn’t put up a fight. They’re family, they just want their family safe. 

“ Jordan, you’re staying too,” Clarke says making the young boy pout. 

“ What? Why?” Jordan asked. 

“ Your parents ask us to watch over you and that is what I’m doing,” Clarke says. As much as Jordan wanted to go, he knew that they wouldn’t change their mind so he was stuck on the ship. But I guess it won’t be that bad. He thought. After they woke Miller up, it was time to go. 

“ Do better,” Raven tells Bellamy as she hugs him then goes to hug Echo, then Emori, then Murphy, and then last but not least, Luna. It was a strange but welcomed feeling, to hug her ex-lover. 

“ Stay safe,” She whispers in her ears. She still cares for her, hell still loves her but now she was with Shaw. Luna just nods her head before kissing her temple. Of course Shaw saw that and couldn’t help be jealous. How can you not be? When your girlfriend’s ex is the last of her clan and the leader of it, not only that they have known each other longer. But it was Raven who had broken things off between her and Luna. Just like Murphy, Raven was pushing Luna away. Like Emori, Luna was tired of being pushed away by her lover. So it was over between the two of them and now Raven had found someone; Luna was happy for her because Raven does deserve happiness even if it’s not with her. Once the goodbyes were done, the group left. The ride was bumpy but they landed in one piece. When they opened the door, the air nor radiation didn’t kill them, meaning it was safe. 

“ Anyone have something better to say than we’re back bitches?” Miller asks. They all had stepped out of the dropship. 

“ Monty would,” Murphy says. They found a beach and had decided to camp there but what they thought was a paradise was not. They all ran away from the swarm of bugs chasing them. Shaw had been ahead and didn’t notice the radiation fence. 

“ It’s killing him,” Luna announced, she wanted to save him since she knows what Shaw means to Raven but she was held back by Miller. 

“ Clarke no!” Bellamy yells as Clarke who walks toward the dying Shaw. Luna noticed that it wasn’t hurting Clarke so she followed her. 

“ Luna no,” she hears Echo but she kneeled beside Clarke. 

“ What was that?” she asked. 

“ Radiation fence,” Clarke says. 

“ Why would someone want a radiation fence?” she asks only to get no answer. 

“ 46839, the override code,” Shaw choked out. Clarke went to panel and plugged the code in, taking down the radiation fence down, to let the others who were still getting chased by the swarm, then put it back on, killing the bugs. Jackson went into a doctor mode. 

“ No, don’t waste it,” Shaw breathed out. 

“ Tell Raven to be happy, she doesn’t think she deserves it but she does,” Shaw tells Luna before taking his last breath. 

“ Yu gonplei ste odon,” Luna declared. They dig him a grave before continuing to walk. The last two days were a disaster, everyone wanting to kill one another. Naming day was even worse because Russell discovered that Clarke was a nightblood, and apparently that makes her special. Madi, Gaia, and Raven had joined the group. Clarke pulled Madi and Luna asided. 

“ No one can know you guys are nightblood especially since both of you guys are born nightblood, it seems your guys’ blood is royalty,” Clarke says.    
“ Once again our blood is cursed,” Luna says bitterly. Luna is grateful that Clarke doesn’t call it her blood because it would be a lie. She made herself a nightblood with Luna’s bone marrow that they took from her. Once again, Clarke is trying to be a hero. 

“ You are only a nightblood because of me, because you took my bone marrow without my consent so don’t mess this up Clarke, don’t make another enemy for us to fight, be smart because our fates is in your hand onces again,  _ Wanheada _ ,” Luna sneered before walking away. 

“ Is that true? You took something from her?” Madi asked. Clarke sighed. She never told Madi about Luna, she couldn’t bring herself to do it. 

“ Yea, before Praimfaya hit, we found a way to save everyone, nightblood but we thought that Luna was the only one left, and we took her bone marrow, at first she was willing but we kept taking more,” Clarke says ashamed. Madi had some many thoughts in her mind. 

“ You would have done the same thing to me if you had found me earlier or forced me to the flame,” Madi states. Madi had just discovered that she’s not the only real nightblood left from Earth, and Luna had been tortured because they thought she was the last one. Everyone soon left outside for the first part of the celebration, leaving Luna and Raven alone with each other at the bar. Raven was hurt and angry that they didn’t save Shaw. But there’s a part of herself that’s glad that it wasn’t Luna. Luna had become such a part of herself that losing Luna would feel like losing a part of herself. She guesses that’s why she’s angry that she still cares more about Luna than Shaw. The guy saved her many times but Luna had saved her millions of times. She hates herself for comparing the two. 

“ What are you doing here?” she asked as she took a sip of her drink. 

“ I can’t really go anywhere else, Raven,” Luna answered. Raven just glared at her answer. 

“ No, I mean why are you here at the bar, why aren’t you with the others?” She rephrased her question.   


“ Not really into that since my clan,” Luna replied and Raven just took a sip of her drink knowing what she was talking about. At the Ring, before she ended them, they used to talk a lot and learned a lot about each other. 

“ What do you want?” Luna was taken back with the question though she knows that she shouldn’t have been. It’s been awhile since they actually had a proper conversation with one another. 

“ Before Shaw died, he wanted me to tell you to be happy because while you think you don’t deserve to be happy, you do, little bird,” Raven flinched at the nickname. That was the name Luna used to call her when they were together. It brought too many memories. 

“ Don’t call me that, I hate the nickname,” Raven growled. She doesn’t hate it, it’s special to her. Luna flinched internally at that.

“ I was happy with Shaw but that stupid radiation fence took him away because he wasn’t a nightblood and instead you are,” she adds. Luna doesn’t say anything but keep her face neutral. Times like this, she’s grateful for Titus teaching.  _ Love is weakness. _ “ You should have died, not him, he was better than you,” She growls, throwing the glass in her hand. Luna wants to believe that Raven doesn’t mean that but she knows better. Just like her, Raven is brutally honest.

“ I wished it was me too, everyday,” Luna voiced with pain as the memory of her twin dying in her arms as she wished that it was her instead of him. How she wished that the radiation took her as well or how she wished that Lexa would have killed her at the conclave when she begged her to take her life. How she longed to be dead to be with her people again. But yet one thing, one person was keeping her from doing that. 

“ Good we agree,” Raven says. Luna just sadly smiled at that. Raven hates her that she even wished she was dead. Maybe now, she can finally join her brother after so long. 

“ Just ask little bird and you know I would,” she tells her. Luna had promised her that she would never leave Raven even when they weren’t together anymore unless she had asked. Of course, Raven doesn’t know the full extent of the promise but it was better that way. 

“ Go float yourself,” Raven says bitterly. Luna nods her head sealing her fate. 

“ Live and be happy, little bird,” She says. 

“ Oh I will, when you’re gone,” Raven says, breaking Luna even more yet she can’t find herself unloving the girl. She would do anything for her and she would never stop loving her. Her heart chose her to be their forever.

“ You really hate me don’t you?” She asked her sadly already knowing the answer. 

“ You let him die, instead of him being here, I’m here with you,” Raven angrily says. As much as Raven knows that she’s hurting Luna, she couldn’t stop. She needed to release her pain, her anger and it was all directed to the wrong person. It was meant for Clarke but Luna had to face her rage and pain. She hates that she’s hurting Luna like this but she needs to let everything out. She’ll apologize after hoping that Luna could understand that it was never meant for her. 

“ Goodbye Raven Reyes kom Skaikru,” She hears Luna say. Luna hasn’t called her that since they left the ground. Her anger had subdued and confusion took its place. She felt that as if Luna was saying goodbye like they wouldn’t see each other again and her heart dropped. 

“ Luna?” She asked. That’s all it took for Luna to break and kiss the mechanic. Raven felt tears falling down from Luna’s face, tasting the salt of the tears against her lips. Before she could respond to it, Luna pulled away, whispering, “ Be happy little bird and I’m sorry.” She left Raven alone. Raven was frozen in place. That was a goodbye kiss. Her heart was telling her to go after her to make sure that Luna wouldn’t do anything stupid but her mind was stuck in replaying the scene over and over again. She doesn’t know how long after Luna left, when Clarke enters. It re-fueled her anger.

“ Raven,” 

“ What the hell do you want, Clarke?” She asked coldly. 

“ I’m sorry…” Raven raised an eyebrow as if saying “that’s it that’s all you got?” 

“ For siding Mccreay, for letting Luna get torture, for letting you get torture, for betraying you, for Shaw,” Clarke says. 

“ If you are gonna tell me that Shaw wanted me to be happy, Luna already beat you to it,” Raven says crossing her arms. 

“ No, I already know that, Luna wanted me to give you this,” Clarke says, handing her a letter.

“ Please tell me it isn’t what I think it is.” Raven knew that it was. A goodbye note. How long had Luna had this letter or did she write it just now. Raven’s hands were shaking. On the front it says:  _ LITTLE BIRD  _ in Luna’s nice handwriting.Raven was dreading of reading it but she wants to know what it says. She eventually does and tears are already falling. 

**_Raven Reyes kom Skaikru; my little bird_ **

**This is my first and last letter to you. I don’t know if Clarke would manage to give this to you but if she did, then that means you let her give it to you. I don’t even know if you would be reading this or not and just throw it away but if you are reading this, then know that I’m profiling my promise to you. I promised you that I would never leave you unless you asked me to and you have. I love you so much and I want you to be happy, ai hodnes. I’m sorry that we didn’t work in this life but maybe in another life we would get our happiness. I don’t regret any second with you and thank you for showing me that even in the darkest hour there is a lightness as well. You were my guiding light in my darkness, my little bird. I hope you find the one and the happiness that you deserve. Ai gonplei ste odon. Kom woda oso gyon op gon woda oso kom daun. I love you always and forever, little bird.**

**_Yours,_ **

**Luna kom Floudonkru**

“ Like hell it is, your fight is not over,” Raven growled. “ Where did you last see her?” She couldn’t lose Luna. She just lost Shaw but losing Luna would be nothing compared to it. 

“ I don’t know, I think she was heading towards her room,” Clarke answered confused. 

“ Thank you,” Raven says getting up and running as fast as she could with her stupid limp to Luna’s room. Raven didn’t bother knocking, she just hoped that Luna’s door was unlocked and luckily for her it was. Luna was surprised to see Raven enter and lock the door. They stared at each other with so many things going through in their minds. It felt like a deja vu for Raven. She remembers seeing Echo like this in Becca’s lab. Echo was in a sports bra, a handprint on her stomach and a knife pressing at it. 

“ Is this like a part of the grounder culture? I saw Echo doing it too before we left the ground,” Raven asked knowing that was a horrible way to delay. 

“ Yes, if we wish to take our life, it’s not a warrior’s death but it’s not a coward’s death either, some people are tired of fighting, they have lost everything and wish to join their family,” Luna says. 

“ Do you wish to join them?” She asked. She knew the answer but she needed to hear it from her. 

“ I do and you have given me that permission,” Luna says smiling at her. Raven was confused about that.

“ What do you mean I gave you that permission, I am not Wanheda who gets to decide who lives or dies,” Raven says. 

“ No, you are better, I promised you,” Luna says. Raven thought about that night that Luna swore to her. 

“ That night, when you promised me that you would never leave unless I had asked,” Raven says. She was such an idiot for thinking that Luna meant that she would be gone from just her life but she should have known better when it came to grounders, they mean literally. 

“ Give me the knife,” Raven says.

“ Raven,” Luna warned but Raven was not having it and took it from her knowing that Luna would not dare fight back in fear of accidentally hurting her. 

“ Look at me,” Raven says holding her face. 

“ I’m sorry, I never meant to hurt you,” Raven says letting herself let go. 

“ Forgive me,” Raven begged, resting her head against Luna’s head, tears running down her face. After a couple hours of talking and cleaning up, they laid in bed together, after making love to one another. They weren't perfect, and there will need to be a lot talking and forgiving but they would be ok as long as they had one another. 

  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos. If any of you guys have any requests for me to do, comment it. I'll try to get it to write it as soon as I can and as best as I can.


End file.
